An integrated circuit typically requires a regulated dc supply voltage for operation. This regulated dc supply voltage is typically derived from an ac line voltage via external circuit components arranged to implement a discrete rectifier. Existing rectifier circuits such as half-bridge or full-bridge rectifier circuits are usually implemented with discrete diodes. A separate stage of regulation circuitry typically includes discrete components, such as a capacitor, to provide regulation to the dc voltage received from the rectifier. The use of discrete components increase material costs and require additional space on a printed circuit board (PCB) to provide the regulated dc supply voltage for an integrated circuit.